Un nuevo comienzo
by Ciielo Riin
Summary: Luego de que Sasuke venciera al despiadado Orochimaru, quedo herido... y con sus mejores esfuerzos llego a la aldea del sonido dispuesto a entregarse a la muerte pero el destino no lo quiso así... por lo menos no ella... Este es un fic SasuHina... :)
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo comienzo

_**Capitulo 1**_

Ellos estaban tirados en el suelo sin poder respirar bien…

-Va a llover…- comento una muchacha de cabellos violáceos mientras, a duras penas, se sentaba y apoyaba en un árbol cercano.- el ambiente… se está… humedeciendo…

-Sí… eso parece…- respondió un chico de cabello color azabache aun tirado en el suelo mientras la miraba de reojo.- ¿Por qué viniste? No me respondiste.

-¿Importa eso ahora? Los dos estamos agonizando…

-Claro que importa...- la interrumpió mientras posaba su mirada a las altas ramas de los árboles que los rodeaba.- además... no creo que tengamos nada más de qué hablar.

-Sasuke Uchiha quiere hablar, ¿acaso escuche bien?- preguntó con un tono de broma mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña risa pero que fue silenciada por un dolor punzante en su estomago que la obligo a escupir un poco de sangre.

-¿Ves lo que ocurre por hacerte la chistosa?- preguntó con una sonrisa ladina tras que Hinata pudiera volver a respirar normal.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí... aunque es normal... estamos agonizando…- dijo con una sonrisa de resignación mientras miraba al cielo que se podía ver entre aquellas ramas.- Y pensar... que... tu y yo... dijimos no volveríamos a hablar...

_Hace unas semanas atrás…_

-¡Naruto! No seas así…- se escuchaba a Sakura gritar y como se esperaba segundos después se escuchaba un estruendo fuerte que daba a entender que había "castigado" a Naruto por algo.- ¿Cuándo vas a aprender?

-L-Lo siento…- se disculpaba Naruto aun todavía en el suelo.

-Amm… disculpen…- dijo Hinata mientras se asomaba a la puerta.

Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi estaban en la oficina de la Hokage para una misión… pero un comentario fuera de lugar, obviamente de Naruto, desato aquella situación… en fin, Hinata también había sido llamada por Tsunade pero ninguno de los tres antes mencionado lo sabían.

-Oh, Hyuga… adelante… te estaba esperando…- se adelanto la Hokage al ver que Sakura le iba a cuestionar su presencia.

-Está ocupada… puedo esperar…- dijo Hinata sin entrar del todo a la oficina.

-No, no… eres parte de la misión que le voy a dar al equipo 7…- dijo recibiendo una exclamación de sorpresa de Sakura y Naruto.- Pasa para que pueda explicar la misión.- y sin más Hinata pasó al centro de la oficina, parándose al lado de Kakashi.

-Bien… recibimos información de Sasuke Uchiha, como se lo había adelantado, aparentemente se estima que está herido… y por lo tanto es fácil capturarlo, por lo menos un poco…

-¿Herido? ¿Quién logró herirlo?- preguntó alarmada Sakura.

-Por lo que he oído… Sasuke logró matar a Orochimaru, por más fuerte que sea no creo que haya sido capaz de salir de ello sin heridas... después de todo, Orochimaru era un Sannin- respondió Kakashi recibiendo el asentimiento de la Hokage.

-Entonces, aprovecharemos su condición física para su captura y traerlo de vuelta a la villa, ¿no es cierto?- preguntó Hinata mirando fijamente a la Hokage.

-Así es… por eso es necesario que partan lo más rápido posible, no hay que desperdiciar tiempo…

-¡Bien! ¡Traeremos a Sasuke devuelta, de veras!- gritaba Naruto de la emoción provocando una sonrisa en Hinata.

-¡Ya cállate! No seas tan escandaloso…- dijo esta vez la Hokage.

-Hokage, ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos?- preguntó Hinata luego de que Tsunade y Naruto se calmaran.

-Creo que ya lo sabes Hinata…- dijo haciendo que ella se sorprendiera y los demás se intrigaran.- Se tendrán que dirigir a la aldea del sonido. Es ahí donde Sasuke y tú fueron, ¿verdad?- preguntó esto último mirando fijamente a la Hyuga que no podía disimular la sorpresa que le había dado saber dónde se encontraba Sasuke.

-¡Qué! ¡Tú y Sasuke fueron juntos a una aldea! ¿Solos? ¿Cuándo fue eso? No recuerdo que Sasuke mencionara algo…- cuestionaba Sakura mientras se iba al lado de Hinata.- Oye Hinata responde…

-Sakura déjala… seguro fueron a una misión a algo por el estilo, ¿verdad, abuela?

-¿Es seguro que Sasuke está en esa aldea?- preguntó Hinata ignorando todo lo que estuviese a su alrededor.

-Sí, es seguro. Acaso, ¿presenta algún problema, Hinata?- preguntó la Hokage esperando alguna respuesta debido a qué cuando se les fue dada esa misión no solo volvieron cinco días después de lo acordado sino que Sasuke estaba en un estado grave que por lo que pudo notar a causa de un genjutsu.

-No… para nada Hokage.- dijo con su típica sonrisa dulce mientras le negaba suavemente con la cabeza. Tsunade al no ver más posibilidades de averiguar más hiso que se retirarán.

_En el presente…_

-Te hubieras negado a la misión…- dijo Sasuke después de un silencio. Él ya estaba al lado de Hinata, es más la había rodeado con su brazo para que ella se apoyara y descansara un poco en su hombro.

-¿Bromeas? Acordamos algo… negarme a la misión sería lo mismo que darte la espalda y no cumplir una promesa… una promesa que te hice, cuando estabas en uno de tus momentos más difíciles…- decía pero fue interrumpida por la esperada lluvia que se había largado de golpe.

-¿Qué sucede? Una pequeña llovizna te logró callar… no eres la Hyuga que conocía…- bromeaba mientras se reía un poco, a decir verdad lo que se le permitía su cuerpo totalmente cansado y lastimado.

-Tú tampoco eres el Uchiha que conocí… y de igual manera yo no te he dicho nada…- rezongó apartándose de él.

-¿A qué viene eso? Yo jamás demostré ser otro…- le decía con una sonrisa ladina mientras se acercaba a ella y trataba de ver su rostro.

-Aléjate…

-¿Por qué?

-Sasuke…- estaba diciendo pero fue interrumpida por un jalón de Sasuke. Cuando Hinata se dio la vuelta para comenzar una discusión con él había levantado un poco su brazo, entonces Sasuke la agarro de allí y la jaló hacia sí.- Q-Qué, ¿haces?- él no le respondió y solo la sostuvo de su rostro para después darle un beso que de hace un tiempo no se lo permitían.

-Y tú decías que no me ibas a permitir besarte otra vez…- bromeó con una sonrisa haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara.- Hinata…- le llamó con una semblante serio.- Enserio, ¿no los vas a extraña?- Hinata lo miró algo sorprendida y solo atinó a darle una sonrisa triste.

-Estoy bien… aquí contigo…- dijo acompañado de un suspiro mientras se acomodaba en el hombro de Sasuke.

_**Buenas a todos… **_____

_**Amm… bueno soy esta es otra historia utilizando los personajes de Naruto (que no son míos, obviamente) espero que les haya gustado..**_

_**Gracias por leer hasta el final… y hasta la próxima, si lo desean. **_____


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

_Llegada a la aldea del sonido..._

Hinata había sufrido las preguntas e insinuaciones de Sakura todo el camino… por suerte Kakashi y Naruto la ayudaban. Ella no había respondido a ninguna de sus preguntas, que ahora que lo pensaba, no tenían sentido alguno… como sea, cuando estuvieron entrando a la aldea del sonido, los ojos de Hinata se posaron inmediatamente hacia un lugar, el bosque.

-Sucede algo, ¿Señorita Hinata?- preguntó Kakashi al notar que se quedaba atrás del grupo.

-No, no sucede nada, Kakashi-sensei…- dijo rápidamente mientras se encaminaba a los demás.

La ladea del sonido se había vuelto lugar de unos de los momentos que más habían marcado en su vida. Cuando tenían doce años, antes de que Sasuke abandonara la aldea obviamente, le habían asignado una misión a dicha aldea con el ya mencionado para proteger a un financiero de ataques de ladrones. Parecía que esa misión era simple pero se complicó cuando de repente Sasuke se encontró con su hermano, Itachi.

-¡Auch!- dijo Hinata mientras se frotaba la nariz ya que se había chocado con la espalda de alguien.- Lo siento…

-Señorita Hinata… manténgase alerta.- dijo Kakashi, con quién había chocado.

-Hinata hubieras visto lo gracioso que te chocaste con Kakashi-sensei…- decía Naruto muy divertido mientras se reía.- En qué andas pensando…

-Seguro en sus diversas citas que tuvo con Sasuke…- aportó ofendida Sakura mientras se adentraba a un hotel que estaba frente a ellos.- Por si no escuchaste… nos hospedaremos aquí hasta dar con "mi" Sasuke…

-Vaya… Sakura se ha armado toda una historia sin que yo diga nada…- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa forzada.

-No le hagas caso… además… si te quedas con Sasuke… yo puedo ir por Sakura…- dijo el rubio muy sonriente mientras también se adentraba al hotel.

-Me parece que Naruto se hiso una historia aun más grande…- se dijo mentalmente mientras de su cabeza caía una gota al estilo anime.

-¿Me podría acompañar? Creo que me tiene que explicar un par de cosas…- dijo Kakashi haciéndose notar mientras comenzaba a caminar.

_En las cercanías del bosque (presente)…_

-Seguro que los viste por aquí, ¿Naruto?- le cuestionaba Kakashi tras saltar a una rama y seguir con su camino.

-Ya le dije que sí…- respondió Naruto mientras se giraba para ver a Sakura, Kiba y Akamaru acercarse.- Estoy seguro que Sasuke, Hinata e Itachi terminaron su batalla por estos lugares…

-Es verdad… siento el aroma de Hinata muy cerca pero hay que apresurarnos o sino la lluvia va a desaparecer cualquier rastro de ellos…- dijo Kiba adelantándose con Akamaru.

-¿Cómo es que no pude ver venir esto?- se preguntaba Kakashi.

**Flash Back**

Habían encontrado a Sasuke después de unos días… estaba en las cercanías del bosque.

-¡Sasuke!- se escucho un grito de Sakura mientras se acercaba a él prácticamente corriendo. Fue cuestión de solo segundos para que lo comenzara a curar.

-Vaya… te dieron tu merecido, ¿he?- bromeo Naruto esperando un "cállate" de Sasuke pero nunca llego, él sólo se concentraba en el mismo vacio.

-¿Te puedes poner de pie?- preguntó Kakashi tras que Sakura lo terminara de curar. Y siendo fiel a su orgullo dijo que sí cuando no era cierto… hiso que Sakura se alejara porque sabía que si flaqueaba rápidamente ella lo sostendría.

-Déjate de tonterías… haber te ayudo…- dijo Hinata luego de un suspiro al ver los intentos fallidos del Uchiha de ponerse de pie.

-Aléjate, Hyuga, puedo solo…- dijo apartándola con un brazo.

-¿Hyuga? ¿Enserio?- se preguntó mentalmente mientras veía como se ponía de pie finalmente.

-Bien… es bueno saber que no has cambiado en nada Sasuke…- dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa recibiendo su típico "Hmm" de respuesta.

-Seguro que puedes caminar, ¿Sasuke?- preguntó Sakura muy temerosa porque se pudiera caer y provocar más daño.

-No te interesa.- dijo fríamente apartando su vista de ella y mientras trataba de ponerse a caminar pero su cuerpo no daba ni para eso ya que con solo un paso se desvaneció.

-Y así decías que podías solo…- se escuchó decir a Hinata que lo había sujetado antes de que se cayera por completo. Con algo de esfuerzo, no por lo pesado que estuviese sino por la resistencia que ponía, finalmente logró hacer que Sasuke la aceptara como un soporte.- Bien, si ya terminaste de comportarte como un niño, ¿podemos seguir?- preguntó Hinata con un tono de sarcasmo.

Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi solo se quedaron viéndolos sorprendidos por cómo actuaban.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Debí haber puesto más atención en esos dos…- se dijo mentalmente.

-No se culpe Kakashi-sensei… hubiéramos sabido o no la relación que tenía Sasuke con Hinata, no nos asegura que los pudiéramos detener…- dijo Sakura adivinando los pensamientos de su maestro.

_**Hola! Aquí está el segundo capítulo… espero que les haya gustado… (Acepto cualquier crítica) ^.^**_

_**Y les aviso que el próximo capítulo… es el penúltimo, (sí, lo sé… la historia va a ser corta)**_

_**Bueno… este fic, al igual que otro que está en progreso también, los eh tenido guardado por un tiempo… y bueno… una vez que termine de subir los capítulos comenzaré otro fic (seguro un SasuHina, es mi pareja favorita)**_

_**Dejen comentarios si gustan, y gracias por leer hasta el final. **____** Hasta la próxima.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

**Flash Back**

-Oye… ¿Enserio me vas a tratar de Hyuga y me vas a mirar con esa mirada fría y oscura?- preguntó Hinata cuando por fin se había quedado a solas con Sasuke, por lo menos un momento.

-Acaso, ¿te importa? Yo…

-Mira que eres caprichoso…- interrumpió Hinata haciendo que se acostara, ya que se había levantado, mientras le ponía un paño húmedo en la frente.- Pero supongo que es así un "Uchiha", ¿verdad?

-¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó Kakashi, él solo logró escuchar lo último que dijo Hinata.

-Nada… solo que hay cosas que molestan.- respondió Sasuke mientras miraba despectivamente a Hinata.- ¡Oye! ¡Estás loca! ¿O qué?- gritó tras que Hinata le tirara el agua que tenía a un lado, que servía para remojar los pañuelos que hacían que le mermara la fiebre, mientras Sakura y Naruto entraban con algunas cosas para comer.

-Sakura… la fiebre ya se le ha bajado, creo que con un poco más de reposo ya podría aguantar un viaje hasta Konoha.- informó Hinata e inmediatamente Naruto saltó y festejó con alegría.

-¡Qué te sucede conmigo! ¡Me tratas mal…!- le dijo Sasuke furioso tras haberle jalado un mechón de cabello a Hinata.

-Mira quién habla…- dijo Hinata tranquilamente ya que cuando Sasuke le soltó el mecho de cabello, Hinata le dio una fuerte cachetada.- Tratas mal a quién se te cruza… si quieres que te trate bien… pídele disculpas a Sakura que encima que te ha curado, le respondes y tratas como si tú fueras lo más de lo más… cuando la realidad es que simplemente eres un chico arrogante, estúpido, orgullo, mal perdedor, y mal amigo…- decía Hinata lo más calma posible.

**Fin del Flash Back**

_En el bosque con Sasuke y Hinata…_

-Hinata… ¿estás despierta?- preguntó sin quitar su vista al cielo luego de ordenar sus pensamientos.

-Hmm… ¿Importa?- respondió provocándole una sonrisa.

-Levántate… quiero que te sientes frente de mi dándome la espalda…- Hinata sin protestar hiso lo que Sasuke le pidió.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Qué haces!- preguntó alarmada al sentir un gran peso en sus hombros.

_Hace un par de horas atrás…_

Cuando Sasuke se había recuperado lo suficiente para regresar a Konoha, se pusieron en camino de inmediato… pero cuando estaban un poco lejos de la entrada de la aldea del sonido aparecieron dos personas con túnicas negras y nubes rojas, eran Itachi y Kizame.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que se librara una batalla… como resultado Sasuke, cegado por el deseo de venganza, fue tras Itachi mientras que Kizame se encargaba de Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi. Hinata al estar libre fue tras ellos.

-Sasuke… detente… no seas impulsivo…- le pedía Hinata que por suerte había podido alcanzarlo y ahora estaba a su frente.- Recuerda lo que sucedió hace cuatro años… por favor…

-Vaya vaya… pero si es la misma muchacha de cuando te encontré aquí, cuando tenías doce años…- dijo Itachi apareciéndose en una rama arriba de ellos, estaban en el bosque.- ¿Es mi cuñada, querido hermanito?

-¡Cállate! ¡Te mataré!- dijo Sasuke mientras saltaba a su ataque con un chidori. Pero fue en vano debido a que Itachi logró detenerlo, con algo de dificultad, para después darle una patada en el estomago y hacerlo estrellar en un árbol.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Hinata mientras se dirigía a dónde había terminado pero Itachi la intercepto.- Aléjate… deberías estar avergonzado por todo lo que has hecho sufrir a tu propio hermano…

-Lo estoy…- interrumpió haciendo que Hinata se callara de la sorpresa.- Tú eres una Hyuga…- comentó mientras de pronto se dibujo una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro.- Por favor… cuida de mi hermano…estás en un clan, de seguro tú puedes entender por las exigencias qué pasó… - dijo para dar paso a un breve silencio.- Escucha… Akatsuki quiere capturarlo para que forme parte de la organización, pero a él no le hará ningún bien… por eso… -estaba diciendo pero de repente una espada se cruzó entre ellos e inmediatamente la persona que portaba esa espada se encontraba peleando, o más bien golpeando, a Hinata sin piedad. Pero Itachi logró que la dejara en paz haciendo que peleara con él.

Kizame lo estaba atacando porque sus sospechas de ayudar a su hermano a escapar de las garras de Akatsuki eran correctas… aunque no le duro mucho debido a que Tobi los había llamado.

-Tu hermano sí que tiene suerte…- dijo Kizame gruñendo mientras se iba. Itachi, por su parte, veía a Hinata acercarse a su pequeño hermano como podía. "Espero que te encuentres bien, Sasuke", y con ese pensamiento Itachi se fue de aquel bosque.

-Sasuke… por favor, reacciona, por favor…- decía una y otra vez Hinata mientras acomodaba a Sasuke entre sus piernas.

-¿Hinata?- logró decir una vez que reaccionó.- ¿Qué te ha sucedido? Ese maldito te hiso eso…- decía mientras trataba de levantarse para ir a darle su merecido.

-No, no… no fue Itachi…- le aclaro rápido antes de que hiciera algo impulsivo.- Sasuke quédate quieto… forzaste mucho tu cuerpo… si sigues así…

-¡Acaso no ves que lo único que quiero es morir!

-¡No digas estupideces, Uchiha! ¡Jamás voy a permitir que te mueras… te lo prometí!

-No seas ilusa Hinata… como si esa promesa te hubiera significado algo. Solo lo dije por la emoción del momento…- no pudo continuar ya que Hinata le había dado una cachetada y cuando él se disponía a reclamarle vio que ella estaba llorando.

-No seas tonto…- dijo mientras lo abrazaba.- Sasuke… me tome enserio esa promesa. Cuando sorprendiste a Itachi, luchaste con él y te dejo con los efectos de ese genjutsu… prometí que no te dejaría morir, que te iba a dar fuerza hasta de donde no las tengo… o sino que… moriría contigo…- dijo mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Sasuke, que por su parte, sólo la abrazo sacando una sonrisa.

-Itachi…

-Estaba luchando con Kizame… parece que fueron llamados así que se fueron… Sasuke hay algo de tu hermano que…

_**Hola! Bueno como se los he dicho en el capítulo anterior… este es el penúltimo capítulo :D espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**Gracias por leer hasta el final. Hasta el próximo y último cap de este fic, besos **___


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4**_

-Todavía no puedo creer que mi hermano te haya pedido eso…- decía Sasuke mientras dejaba de pasarle chakra a Hinata.- Listo… con eso vas a poder sobrevivir hasta que los demás lleguen…

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó exaltada mirándolo de frente.- ¿Pero qué?- se preguntaba mentalmente al sentirse con más fuerza.- Me… me… pasaste un poco de tu chakra…- afirmó con su mirada triste.

-Oye no te pongas así… vas a volver con tus amigos y familia…- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se recostaba en el árbol.- No llores… ¿por qué lloras?

-Eres un idiota… te prometí algo y tú no me dejas cumplirlo…- le dijo mientras le acariciaba su rostro para luego darle un beso en la frente.- Sasuke…

-No es para tanto, Hinata.- le dijo mientras la apartaba un poco de él para darle un pequeño beso.

-Lo siento…- dijo Hinata mientras comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.

-No te preocupes…es lo que quiero…

-No te creo…

-Créelo…- dijo con una sonrisa mientras que con sus últimas fuerzas le secaba las lágrimas a Hinata que apenas se distinguían por la lluvia que seguía cayendo.- Gracias… por ser así…- dijo con una sonrisa desapareciendo de a poco, sus fuerzas ya se estaban acabando y lo inevitable ya se estaba acercando.

-Sasuke… espera…- dijo Hinata en un intento de que no cerrara los ojos, no quería que ese momento llegara aún.

-¿Qué sucede? Ya estoy algo cansado…

-¿Sabes? Uno de los motivos que me hicieron aceptar esta misión… fue… porque quería volverte a ver… aunque sea una vez más. La vez pasada, qué vinimos a esta aldea… apenas y hablábamos pero, ¿no te acuerdas? Qué cuando éramos niños siempre nos juntábamos para jugar…- dijo secando sus lágrimas mientras le brindaba una cálida sonrisa.- Sasuke… te lo prometí… por favor…

-¡Allí están!- se escuchaba de lo lejos, por lo que oía era Kiba… de seguro él había regresado de la misión en la que estaba y la Hokage lo mando de inmediato para aquí. Tsunade siempre era muy precavida.

-Ya llegaron… resiste…- dijo Hinata mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a Sasuke y le acariciaba el rostro.- Por favor…

-Es como un ángel…- pensaba Sasuke con una sonrisa mientras de a poco cerraba sus ojos. Ya no había caso, su cuerpo no resistía… ya no poseía fuerzas para seguir luchando.- Lo siento…- logró decir en un susurro solo audible para Hinata.

-¡Sasuke!- exclamó Sakura que inmediatamente fue a su lado para tratar de curarlo, Hinata se levanto para darle más espacio a ella.

-¿Qué sucedió? Hinata estás herida…- decía Kiba mientras iba a su lado y Sakura recostaba a Sasuke en el suelo.

-No te preocupes Kiba… las heridas de Sasuke son de más importancia.- dijo sin quitar la vista de Sasuke que estaba siendo curado por Sakura. Ella podría seguir mirando pero la pregunta de "¿Qué sucedió?" esta vez proveniente de Kakashi, no se lo permitió.- Sasuke quiso pelear con Itachi pero él lo atacó con una potente patada… eso aumentando los jutsu que hiso cuando ésos dos aparecieron al principio y el cansancio y heridas que ya tenía… le pesaron bastante.- respondió recibiendo un "Ya veo" de Kakashi.

-No esperaría que dure mucho…- dijo Kakashi con cierto pesar luego de un momento mientras veía a Sakura curar a Sasuke.

-No diga cosas como esas…. Sasuke pertenece a uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha, él es un Uchiha y no se va a dejar vencer por estupideces como éstas…- contradijo Hinata a Kakashi y sorprendiendo de sobremanera al antes mencionado, Naruto y Kiba, mientras que recordaba con nostalgia su niñez junto a Sasuke, dónde jugaban, reían… eran felices.

-Cállate, Hyuga… tu voz es chillona y me fastidia mucho…- dijo Sasuke mientras abría los ojos provocando una gran sonrisa de alegría de Hinata.

-Sasuke… nos diste un gran susto…- dijo Sakura que no podía contener sus lágrimas de alegría.

-Hmm…- dijo Sasuke mientras que con la ayuda de Sakura se sentaba en el suelo. Miró a Hinata y luego a Sakura y recordó cómo se había comportado con la pelirrosa cuando le curó la primera vez.- Sakura… perdón por tratarte mal… cuando me curaste la primera vez…- se disculpo sorprendiendo a Sakura y a los demás, excepto a Hinata que solo agrando su sonrisa, si es que se podía más.

-Mejor vámonos yendo a la aldea… es mejor que la Hokage vea a Sasuke de prisa…- comentó Hinata recibiendo el asentimiento de Naruto.

-Haber, Sasuke.- dijo Naruto agachándose frente a él. En eso todos los presentes no sabían si reírse o golpear a Naruto ya que se había puesto en forma para que Sasuke se subiese a su espalda pero su postura era, ¿cómo decirlo?, un tanto… un tanto como de Lee o hasta de Gai-sensei.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Sasuke mientras un tic en su ceja izquierda aparecía.

-No estás en condiciones para caminar… así que te llevaré en mi espalda… anda sube…- no pudo continuar ya que Sakura se fue hacia él y le dio un golpe en la cabeza mientras le gritaba y reclamaba cosas que ahora no vienen ni al caso.

_Unos días después de haber regresado a Konoha…_

-Hokage, ¿no cree que haber dejado el asunto de Sasuke y Hinata así al aire, sea mala idea?- preguntaba Shizune mientras le dejaba una pila de papeles a un costado del escritorio.

-No… además Kakashi ya me ha informado de que era cuestión de una promesa entre los chicos…

-¿No le dijo nada más?

-Es Kakashi, ése siempre va a respetar la privacidad de los demás… estoy segura que si no me ha dicho nada más, no es cosa para preocuparse.- respondió la Hokage mientras firmaba y ponía sellos a diversos papeles.

-Entiendo.- dijo Shizune mientras se retiraba de la oficina pero se detuvo un momento en la entrada para volver la vista a la Hokage.- ¿Es raro ver a una Hyuga y un Uchiha juntos, no lo cree?

-Y qué lo digas…- respondió con una risa.- esos dos de pequeños se veían… fue en la academia en que se separaron… pero bueno… hacen linda pareja.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras Shizune con una sonrisa le decía que sí y se retiraba de la oficina.

_En el hospital…_

-Quédate quieto…- se escuchaba a una chica gritar dentro de una habitación.

-Tú vete, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tus familias o amigos? ¡Eres fastidiosa!- se escucho esta vez a un chico.

-Nunca hubiera creído que ustedes se llevaran así de bien…- se escucho otra voz, pero esta vez de un hombre desde la ventana.- parecen pareja…

-¡Kakashi-sensei, no diga tonterías!- dijeron al unísono provocando una sonrisa en el mencionado.

-Pero si es verdad lo que dice…- se escucho la voz de Ino que estaba en la entrada acompañada por Sakura, Naruto y Neji.

-¿Por qué gritaba, Hinata-sama? Le ha hecho algo el Uchiha, ¿o qué?- preguntó Neji con suma frialdad.

-Eso me deberías preguntar a mí.- se quejó Sasuke. Para la sorpresa de todos, él jamás era tan sociable que digamos.- Vaya heredera que se vino a conseguir el Clan Hyuga… me parece que pronto asciendas a ese título… los Hyugas desaparecen…

-¡Ya cállate! Solo abres esa boca para decir estupideces y tonterías…- dijo Hinata golpeándolo en la cabeza.- Sakura… éste no se deja cambiar las vendas… parece un niño de cinco años.- informó la Hyuga mientras se iba en dónde estaba Kakashi.

-Ya veo… ¿así que se pusieron a pelear por unas vendas?- cuestionó Ino incrédula mientras Sakura iba a cambiarle los vendajes a Sasuke.

-Es que ésa no tiene delicadeza…

-¿Así que se deja cambiar las vendas con Sakura pero no conmigo? Vaya idiota…- se decía Hinata en susurros pero que Kakashi logró escuchar y solo se reía por la comicidad de la situación.

-Oye Sasuke… cuando salgas, ¿verdad que me mostraras todo lo que has aprendido?- preguntaba un Naruto muy emocionado.

-Si no tengo de otra…- dijo Sasuke con un suspiro y tras que Sakura le terminara de cambiar las vendas y se alejara un poco.

-¡Qué bien!...- gritó Naruto mientras se dejaba llevar por la emoción tanto que por un momento olvido que no se le debía forzar a Sasuke y saltó a él en busca de un abrazo pero que fue detenido a tiempo por Hinata.

-Naruto… Sasuke no puede recibir tanto afecto…- dijo Hinata refiriéndose al abrazo tan cargado de energía que le planeaba dar.

-Hmm… sí… ellos son pareja.- dijo Ino mientras se iba con una sonrisa de victoria al ver el sonrojo de Hinata.

-¡Eso no es verdad…!- estaba diciendo Hinata mientras todos se iban.

-Cállate, qué nadie nos va a creer después de que impediste que Naruto me abrazara.- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa. Hinata iba a reclamar pero él la jaló hacia sí para callarla con un beso.- Mira que eres imposible conmigo…

-Si dejaras de a un lado tu orgullo y soberbia… sería otra historia.- le dijo con una sonrisa.- Me hace feliz que decidiste luchar por tu vida, Sasuke.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Me espera un nuevo comienzo… una nueva vida…- le dijo mientras hacía que ella se acostara en su hombro.- Gracias, Hina, por no romper tu promesa… y por enseñarme que se puede comenzar nuevamente.

-Lo hice con gusto.- dijo separándose un poco de él para darle un beso en la mejilla.- pero ni creas que te voy a dejar pasar de que permites a Sakura cambiarte los vendajes mientras que a mí no…- dijo fingiendo molestia mientras se salía de la habitación.

-Maldición… Hinata es realmente imposible conmigo- se dijo con una sonrisa y se recostaba mejor en su cama.- Bien eh vuelto a Konoha… es hora de un nuevo y mejor comienzo, y está vez sé que lo lograré.- se dijo mentalmente con una sonrisa mientras veía el cielo con tonos naranja y rojo, por el atardecer, desde su ventada.

_**Hola a todos! Bueno este fue el capítulo final… espero que les haya gustado mi pequeña historia, si gustan dejen comentarios **_____

_**En fin… gracias por leer hasta el final.**_


End file.
